


Mistress 9's Taunt

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Poetry, embarrassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Mistress 9, from the anime Sailormoon. (As if you couldn't guess) Anyway, it's her taunting Hotaru about how Hotaru has no control over her own body. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress 9's Taunt

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my very earliest fandom writing.

Plead all you want  
I will not leave  
You are mine to control now  
Stop being so naive

Stop weeping in the darkness  
No one but I can hear  
I don't care about your weak sobs  
There is no savior near

You cannot stop me  
For your body now is mine  
And you are merely Hotaru  
While I am Mistress 9


End file.
